


Life in Los Santos

by areneecz



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Family, Family Dynamics, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: A self-insert original character Grand Theft Auto V AU.





	1. Franklin and Lamar

Los Santos, 2019, you sat in a glamorous bedroom, of course the original chic design was painted over, warm tan replaced with a dark shade of black, fancy frilly curtains now long draping sun-blocking cloth. In the middle of the room sat a queen sized bed, gigantic mattress surrounded by a dark oak frame. The corner of the room held a desk, shelf's littered with various knick-knacks, books, movies, atop the wooden slab an expensive laptop, and a matching chair to finish it off. The dark paint was ignored due to the copious amounts of posters that sat messily taped to the walls. The room you sat within was only one small part of the sprawling mansion you lived in, top floor a collection of bed rooms, one yours, another your dads, and a final one filled with boxes, finishing off the top floor was a bathroom and different extra empty rooms. Downstairs was a whole different story, an open plan environment, big living room, even bigger kitchen. Windows and glass doors exposed the area to the outside world, the backyards pool, fountains, and tennis field. It was a positively quaint life, for the most part. Sometimes, some days.

"Sweet-pea!" A familiar voice echoed, Michael De Santa, your loving father, a single father with you as his only child. Sitting up you ran a hand through your hair, listening to his approaching footsteps as he ducked in, flashing you a warm smile as he looked from the phone in his hand then back to you. "Someone's downstairs for you." He informed, typing a quick response to the text he received before tucking the device back into his suit jacket pocket.

"Uncle T?" You asked, swinging your legs over the side of the bed as your attention was pulled from the items currently scattered atop your bed, it was only a matter of time before you guessed right.

"Think less crazy." Michael replied with a cocky smile, stepping away from your door to head away as he gave you your final clue.

Sitting up you pushed on a pair of slippers, some expensive name-brand shoe that your father had gifted you one Christmas or another. Raising your arms you stretched them overhead, curling side to side before continuing on your way. Pushing your door open you let it stay, hands moving to the light switch, flicking it quickly before abandoning your room for the stairs. Step by step you thought before you didn't need to anymore, reaching the bottom step you knew exactly who was here, the only thing you didn't know was who he was with.

"Frank!" You announced, grabbing his attention as you ran over, arms open as you wrapped them around him from behind, himself being too busy talking to notice you walk down the stairs. Playfully he shook you off, turning around to return the hug properly as you noticed his friend. After a few tender moments you both separated, stepping away you looked over, unsure of the other member of the party. Tall and lanky, a green hat atop his head as his pants hung bashfully low. "And friends?" You added.

"This tall ass over here is Lamar." Franklin announced, gesturing to the company he brought along as Michael stepped in, quietly the two shook hands, some sort of unknown handshake before he moved on to Lamar, doing the same before finally stepping back, arms crossing as he listened in. "Thought I should get you two homies acquainted." He informed, flashing a shared smile between the group. With a small step back he ushered his friend forward, a swing to his arm as he whispered something unknown to him.

"Nice to finally meet ya' girl." Lamar smirked, extending his hand in your direction as your father cocked a curious eyebrow, watchful. "Frank never told me he had a hot sister." He added, finishing off his shake with a clap as he shot you a wink. Clearing his throat Michael re-announced his presence, staring down the taller man as he watched him step back. "I mean." Davis corrected, grin all but wiped off his face as he seemingly forgot about your father and where he was. "Kidding dawg, I uh, didn't mean none a' that." He chuckled nervously, bashful as he stepped back. Franklin's hand connected with the back of his head as he spat a petty insult at him.

"Dumbass lanky bitch." Franklin huffed, shaking his head at his friends antics as he tried to return his attention to you. "Anyway." He began, thoughts astir. Stepping forward Michael moved to leave, giving Frank a proud pat on the back before giving the three of you some privacy, far away but still close enough if you ever needed him. "I was thinkin' of a movie night, I know how much you like those horror movies n' shit." Clinton admitted. A small flush of color took him over, ever since your father had introduced the two of you a sibling-like relationship had blossomed, a family like bond. He was a good big brother, tough as nails but still embarrassed when he was caught wanting to spend quality time with his little sister. "Brought him along so his stupid ass could see Chop." He informed as he gestured to his friend.

"Hey I like that spooky shit too dawg!" Lamar spoke up, huffing at the way Franklin almost always ignored him and how he insulted him any time he got the chance to. "Hurts a homie's heart when you leave him out like that." He added, crossing an arm over as the other moved upward to wipe away a fake tear. Rolling his eyes the other waited for an answer from you. 

"That sounds great!" You enthused, bouncing on your feet as you looked in-between the two. "Gives me more quality time with my favorite big brother." You added, flashing Franklin a pursed smile as you hopped excitedly on your feet.

"I'm your only brother idiot." Franklin responded with, shooting an arm forward as he pushed a hand atop your head, messing your hair up. "Unless yo' daddy gets some ideas." He added playfully, shaking his head at the thought as he chuckled along with you. 

"Like that will happen." You chortled, turning momentarily to see if your dad was close proximity before returning. "The only action he gets is from Trevor." You teased, slapping a hand over your mouth to quiet your laugh.

"Cold dawg." Franklin snickered, face curling up at the cruel comment as he fought to stifle a laugh, still he knew it was true, even with how much Michael denied it. "So is that a yes?" He added, waiting to confirm your answer to the events he had planned. 

"Yes indeed." You smiled, answering his original question as you went in for another hug.

"Sweet." He finished, accepting your gesture as he curled his arms around you, happy smile hidden as he kindly patted your disheveled hair back into place.


	2. Trevor

The summer sun beamed down on the ceramic tiles of the familiar midwest mansion, hues of heat boucing off the stone as it rose and fell with the ever lasting sun of Los Santos. Manicured toes waded through the blue waves of water lapping within a medium sized pool, legs thrown over the side as attentive ears listened to the chorus of everyday sound that echoed through Rockford Hills. Kicking back and forth you tuned out the surrounding noise and stared into the crystal clear water, eyes focusing on the hypnotic push and pull of the liqiud. As you looked ahead your mind traveled elsewhere, particularly to the creak of metal of an opening door, the 'trying to be silent but not so silent' approching footsteps. Suddenly a pair of thumbs proded into your sides, causing you to slip and slide as you jumped. Turning you lost your balance, slipping off the brick you sat on and into the inviting water below. Falling in your hair followed, flowing behind as you sunk only to quickly return to the surface.

"De Santa!" Trevor drawled, arms rasing overhead as a wide smile revelaed a toothy smile, tan arms sat exposed as he wore an unflattering orange tank-top and matching shorts, his tattoos visible, espically the one dedicated to your father. That story was still mostly foriegn to you due to your father's stance on catching you up, Philips on the other hand was an open book, telling you ever chance he got about the past glories the two of them had shared.

"Philips." You spat, forcing the water from your nose and mouth that had got in there. Your facial features reacted, curling into a pout as you crossed your arms under the water, legs kicking back and forth to keep you afloat as you stared at your favorite, and only, uncle.

"Did I get you?" He asked, arms falling back down as he reached one forward to offer you a hand. His features were, memorable, to say the least, lots of scars and bruises, every blister and blemish had a story, a few stories you already knew, thanks to him. "Here, let me help." Trevor added, kneeling to get closer as he waited to help you. Your hand meeting his you flashed a devious smile, grip growing tighter as you tugged forward. Off-balance already he wobbled, falling in beside you as he sunk, popping up as quickly as he went in to let a bubble of laughter escape.

"Not in the slightest." You answered, swimming beside him as you chuckled in response. "But I got you." You added, swimming over to the pool's edge as did the other, almost in sync the two of you exited, pulling weight from the water as you sat side-by-side on the edge. Rasing an arm you pushed your hair around, moving it out of your face as you watched Trevor kick his feet back and forth in the water with a pair of tennis shoes on. As you focused on sqeezing pool water out of your clothes the other slung a friendy arm over your shoulder.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" He asked, pulling you in for a quick squeeze before letting you go, mindful of personal space as he didn't want to make you uncomfortable, even if he was family. "Had my sights set on your dad but thought I'd see how his more successful lineage was doing first." Trevor added, throwing his head back to momentarily see where Michael was before returning his attention to you.

"Good as I can in a washed-out place like Los Santos." You admitted, rolling your eyes at the thought of the neighborhood you lived in. "You know how it is." You added, nudging at Trevor's shoulder as you flashed him a knowing smile.

"God you are nothing like your father." Trevor drawled, completely awestruck as he let a baffled chuckle pass as he shook his head at the thought. "That's a good thing." He added with a snort, forearms raising to shake off the droplets of water that had accumulated.

"Hey, my dad isn't all that bad." You teased, finding yourself unable to pull your eyes away from the lines of ink on your uncles upper arm, the intracte design dedicated to Michael. "If he was you wouldn't of got that." You taunted, poking a finger into the wet flesh of his arm before moving it to trace the art's outline.

"Speakin' of tattoos." Philips spoke, reaching over to poke at you before continuing. "I've been meanin' to show ya' this one." He smiled. Both of his hands worked together as they lowered to grip the bottom of his shirt, pulling the wet article up and over as he tossed it aside, tossing his hand over to point at the skin he spoke. "Take a look." Trevor annouced, arm falling back into place as his smile stayed, a current of kindness atop his features as he watched you. "I think you'll like it." He added, sending a wink in your direction as he watched your features furrow in curiousity.

Pushing away from the pool's edge you stood up, peering over as you looked for the new piece. Finally it was revealed, a continuation of art as the tattoo on his arm was recreated on his shoulder blade, a pair of two intertwining crosses with your name and your fathers, surrounding was a vine of ivy and flowers. Eyeing the artwork brought tears to your eyes, the thought alone of his past with Michael enough to make you cry. Slumping forward you hugged him, wet hair slapping against his bare back as you lovingly held on.

"I love it!" You murmured, lip quivering as you broke contact to bring your eyes back to the artwork. "I love you." You mumbled, proud of the person Trevor had become since he came back into your life.


End file.
